


NSFW Alphabet ~ Soft!Shayna

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: This is the second Shayna ask.The one with a gif is on tumblr @womenlovingwomenwrestling





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Soft!Shayna

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Shayna is very attentive, she likes to kiss you and tell you how much she loves you, she knows she can be a little tough sometimes but she does adore you and she makes it very clear every time she gets a chance. Even after sex.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Shayna loves her muscles  
She loves your smile and eyes, she gets turned on by how sweetly you smile.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Shayna loves to make you cum. “Such a sexy girl...”

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Shayna loves when you call her ‘Shay’ and gets all weak-kneed if you do it in public.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Shayna is experienced but she never uses it to pressure you, she knows that she can make you feel really good, she loves making you feel good.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Shayna can’t stop smiling when she has time to spend loving you up, she loves to make you moan and shiver, she loves watching you.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Shayna’s only hair is on her head, she likes to be clean for her girls, for you. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Shayna is intensely intimate, she loves to watch you, kiss you, call you things like ‘Mine’.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Shayna doesn’t masturbate. Ever. She prefers to let you make her feel good.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Daddy Kink.  
Strap-on Kink.  
She loves to make you moan.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Bedroom at home, where she can take her time. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Shayna just wants to make you happy, it turns her on to make you moan.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Anything overly rough.   
She’ll spank but that’s it.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Shayna is very practiced at oral, she loves to make you feel good.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Shayna takes her time with you. She loves to watch you come undone after a long time together, she will never rush you, she loves foreplay and takes her time to make you feel truly loved.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Shayna doesn’t do Quickies.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Shayna will only take risks you suggest.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Shayna has a lot of Stamina, she can go for several rounds, although she’s always quick to come undone if she’s just made you climax, she loves watching you shiver under her.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Strap-Ons are about it.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Shayna only teases accidentally, she likes to take her time in bed though.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Shayna is loud, she tends to moan.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Shayna’s favorite thing to do is watch TV with you and make you cum at the same time. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Shayna lives in boy-shorts and sports bras. She likes to feel sexy and you always have found her sexy.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Shayna has a high sex-drive but she never pressures you. She’s happy to just wait until you want her. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
If Shayna can hold you she’ll fall asleep instantly.


End file.
